What We Lost In The Fire
by plantobespontainious
Summary: Chasing Winds is not an ordinary girl, with equally unordinary powers. Together she and her sisters must try and save the world and hate Sirius Black at the same time, which is hard considering their best friends are dating. LE/JP SB/OC RL/OC
1. THE TRAIN

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, I wish I did but I don't so I'm pretty much useless, high 5 if you're writing on Microsoft word

I'M SEARCHING FOR A BETA READER!11

I have a problem, I've liked this guy for four years and I haven't done anything about it but I don't know what I should do, if you have any ideas please tell me cuz I'm helpless. Onto the story, I have a poll for my questions if you cant put it into words.

BP IS THE WORST, HOPE YOU ALL DROWN IN THE OIL SPILL YOU CREATED YOU LITTLE FAGGOTS

Bet you cant find the song quote in this, whoever the first 5 people to put in a review or something gets mentioned in all stories I am outing up and in the next chapter.

HINT: There's a drumming noise inside my head and it starts when your around.

Chasing P.O.V.

Its been eight weeks.

Eight weeks since I woke up from flashing in and out of my coma. Ten weeks since the fire that killed my parents. Me and my brother Storming are the only survivors from the fire. We all have weird names. I'm Chasing and my brother is Storming. My father was Terry, or Terrible, we're part of the Winds family. My moms name was nancy, and in a family like ours it was the odd one out. Even my sisters names are weird, although my mam named them. They're Athena and Artimis (pronounced like the Greek goddess) Winds, and even though Artimis isn't actually blood related she is close enough.

But that was before, in Ireland, now I'm in England and at some Godric's Hallow place with an aunt I didn't know I had.

The Scotts weren't a very happy bunch, im positive the only reason they let me stay was because I looked like my mother. I could tell Stormy was enjoying himself but he still cries whenever I leave the room. Even if I put him down for a second he gets worked up, I think its because mom and dad aren't there to help him and he knows it. He's extremely smart for 6 month old.

Athena and Artimis aren't here because they are at the government making a big problem about fairy rights and how me and Stormy should be living with them considering they are old enough.

My moms family hated my dads family because, well, no one can actually remember. That's how long they've fought each other, and no one ever questioned it. Ever. It was terrible.

That was until my parents met.

What can I say? It was love at 98th sight. They started out hating each other because that's what they grew up with. But then in 7th year they fell, hard apparently because they are still married 20 years later. Friend were the only ones at the wedding.

It was the funeral that brought the two families together and made them relies how true the love was. Even Aunt Suzie and Aunt Breaking are writing to each other. (guess which one is dads sister.)

I didn't even stay in London that long,right now I'm on some platform I had to walk through a wall to get to it. Now I have to say good-bye to two aunts, no sisters and a very reluctant baby brother and leave for a school filled with new people. I didn't even get to say good-bye to Cassi and Gemmi , who would both kill you if you called them by their first name. but we promised to write each other every day.

I was going to miss the Irish

Institute for Magic, S.U.S. and all, by the way S.U.S. means super ugly sluts, but Hogwarts is bound to have some.

But now I'm sitting by myself in an empty compartment when all of a sudden three boys walk in and notice me. (I'm not including peter he creeps me out)

"Ummm, you're sitting in our compartment." One said in a snottish tone. Hmm, lets freak him out a bit.

"Ta me leithsceal, ach ni feidir liom a thuiscint cad do ra" (sorry i cant put all the axcents on) I said in Irish which ment "I'm sorry but I do not understand what you are saying', but only if you translate it properly.

The three guys were pretty good looking, especially one guy, he had aristocrat features with stormy (ha ha , get it!) grey eyes and long black hair plus he was tall,a good thing because I am not short. The second guy was also tall and had messed up black hair that looked like the kind a mother would try to fix even if it killed her. He had hazel eyes that were complemented by glasses that did not make him look the least bit nerdy in them.

The third was just as good looking as the second only he defiantly was different.

He was a werewolf.

Cool, I've never met one of those before. Anyways, he had a scattering of scars on his face, light brown hair and amber eyes. The reason I knew he was a werewolf is because I could smell him, which meant he could smell me, I'm only half fairy thanks to Chris but I'm only 2 13's left, I need to redo the vow for my 12th 13 but then all I have is my 13th vow left.

Vows are what humans do in order to become a fairy. The point is to make fairies beautiful on the inside as well as the outside, no fairy is ugly. It's impossible, even if you are an ugly human you will become beautiful when the mark grows and your wings come in, also your hair and eyes change colour to match the mark and your wings. Athena already has her wings and so does Artimis, only Athena has had hers for 8 million, 7 thousand, 9 hundred and sixty-three years and Artimis has had hers for 2 months.

All of a sudden wolfie started to talk, better listen up.

" She's speaking Irish, she is probably the exchange everyone's been talking about." Ohh I'm famous already! What rumours' I could start!

The other two started having a full blown conversation over if wolfie could speak Irish or not. I decided to intervene.

"Okay dog face, antlers, we understand wolfie here knows what Irish sounds like so can you shut up." I asked not sounding the least bit Irish. Well, being in England so long does that to a person.

They just stared at me. Idiots

" You know it's not very polite to stare." I told them.

The really hot one pushed me against the wall and attempted to threaten me, but that doesn't work very well considering I grew up with Athena as a sister.

"Who do you think you are?" He growled.

I just snorted.

" I know very well who I am but the question is do you know who you are and who your friends are, because even wolves should tell their friends of summer romances." I said in a sing song voice. They both turned to wolfie and he blushed and made up an excuse.

" I was going to tell you when we had a compartment to ourselves but then she showed up." He said to try to divert the attention back to me. Not going to work.

I searched his memories and his thoughts.

"Summer is very pretty, no wonder you love her." I said calmly.

"Is all you do interfere?" the hotter one asked. I sighed.

" What I do." I looked up at this point because for a first, ha was taller than me.

" It's not just for work and it's not just for play." And with that I grabbed my I-Pod and started to listen to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people, I would like to thank bekah , who has read all my stories and reviewed them. Go bekah, you rock.

Just try and guess the singer of the lyrics im putting down

Strange boy, innocent, you're here magnificent

Here it is.

After that gruesome train ride we changed and the train stopped and we started to leave. There was a giant commotion with everyone trying to get off at the same time. Trust me, it's better to wait for most of the people to get off then make your move, or just cause a huge distraction to be able to get off first. At my old school, which was much bigger, everyone of age apparated so things didn't get to hectic.

This really, umm,… big, yeah lets go with big, man who most likely had giant blood in him. Well, anyways, he walked up to me and told me I was to travel across the lake in boats with him and all the other first years. I was starting to wonder why I couldn't just swim across. At my old school we swam religiously. There were pools everywhere and three lakes surrounded the area. We had lots of swimming opportunities so we took them. Yeah we had quidditch but we were based more for the water sports. Instead of houses we faced other schools for competition because the founders didn't want to cause fighting between the students trying to learn.

The sleeping arrangements were two high towers, one for girls and one for boys, and they stretched into the sky. You were placed in rooms with two other people of the same age, and when new students came the towers got taller to make room. The sick part is that the second you take one step onto the steps it the stairwell takes you directly to your room, and only you and your roommates can enter your room. Me, Gemmi and Cassi lucked out by getting a room at the very top of the tower. The closest room with people in it was an hours walk away.

But that's all over now.

The tall guy had led us all to a tall lady with a grim face.

" Okay children, when we go in there you will stand together and I will call your names out alphabetically and then I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into a house, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Ms. Winds you will go last." She said like the fate of the world rested on it.

" Everyone follow me. It's time."

I remember when I first met Dumbledore. My older sisters, Artimis and Athena had been kicked out of my old school because of a prank I am not supposed to mention. Even though Artimis is fairy, and now Athena too, he offered to let them learn at Hogwarts. They're not old either, only graduated last year. According to Artimis that if you said their names near a Slytherin they will run away. How fun would that be, running around the castle whispering 'Artimis' or 'Athena' in peoples ears and watching panic escape.

" Chasing Winds" Oh yay, my turn. I stood up to go to the hat when an old lady stood up.

No, I will not teach another one of those monsters. No, not again I put up with her sisters but this is where I draw the line. I quit." Wow, someone's a tad bit dramatic. I didn't know they were that bad.

The teacher stood up and walked away without another word.

"Well it looks like DADA class is cancelled until further notice, , if you would please." He said motioning towards the hat.

As soon as the hat was lifted in my direction it yelled out "Gryffindor" and I jumped. I went to go sit down next the yelling table and Dumbledore stood up again. Athena and Artimis would be proud. At least its not a Slytherin, because that would most likely get me destroyed.

"And now you may eat". And then all was good. Food appeared everywhere and lots of it. According to the ginger girl, owls came at every meal and many owls came swooping down on us. Everyone gasped when an overly large with blue primary feathers and piercing blue eyes.

Nirvana.

She is Artimis's owl and everyone knew it. She came soaring down towards me with a letter and landed on my head. Ouch. I broke the royal seal and read the letter. It was a mix of old-fashioned, swirling calligraphy and short, neat cursive.

( Italics- Artimis, Normal- Athena)

Dear Chasing,

_How's it going little sister! You better have made Gryffindor or else. _Don't listen to Artimis she is just joking. _No I am not, if you are a Slythie I will kill you, sister or not. _Well you're not as evil as us so defiantly not a Slytherin, maybe a Ravenclaw? _Not smart enough, maybe a Puffball? Loyal and not very intelligent. _ Way to help her self confidence, you know about Chris. _Yeah, that was pretty harsh, it was fun to watch you kill him._ **Artimis!** You know killing is bad, and we promised not to talk about it. _Fine I won't bring him up again, but I am glad you are safely in Hogwarts._ Next subject please? _Any hot guys there? I remember a few. _Oh we know the hot guys there. We were there last year, not many hotties left. _Black was pretty hot, so was Potter and Remus._ Oh you would know! She had the hots for Lupin most of last year, so he is private property. _Burn this letter. Now._ Don't be like that Missy! I was just joking around! _Want to join me in the I am never speaking to Athena club? _Okay now you are just taking this to far. _I know I am, I forgive you. _Thank-you Missy. _You're welcome Thea, I love you too._ Don't get to carried away. _Maybe I will, maybe I won't, I haven't made up my mind yet, I will get back to you when I can. _We will see you soon, stay out of trouble. _Stay in trouble, the teachers can't scare you!_

_Love, Artimis and Athena._

Goddess, Artimis is upfront. At least Athena can control her a bit. Once I was finished eating I followed the moving map of Hogwarts and used three passage ways until I got to a pair of gargoyles and I checked the map and in an empty space above the map said what I thought was a password but wasn't quite sure. Who would pick 'blood pops' as a password. I said the password to the gargoyles and stepped into the climbing stairs. At the top was a large door and a knocker. I walked in and started talking.

"Hey Dumbley-dork, waz up my home-skillet." I whispered. He laughed at my antics and I got a good look at him, he was the same as when I last saw him. Same beard, same glasses, same eyes and same robes, maybe he got more than one pair of the same robes to make sure they were clean. Those are the questions of life.

" Nothing terrible my dear child, but I see we are in the need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and, since you are her sister I would like to know if Athena would like to be the new DADA teacher." He took a pause for dramatic effect then continued on.

" I understand that the two do not like to be separated so I have an offer for Artimis as well. If she could be the DADA assistant and the Detention master I would be very happy." Wow. Two whole positions for Artimis? She would be proud.

" Of coarse I will tell them, but I have a feeling they already know." My point was proven as Nirvana flew through the window and landed in front of the Headmaster. He opened the letter attached to her leg and read it over silently. He looked up at me and smiled.

"You were right my dear child. They will be here in the morning. Now if you would like, you may go to your common room, I believe that map will lead you to it and tell you the password to get in." he smiled again as I reached for the map.

The map did lead me to the portrait but it did not tell me the password so I sat against the wall and started talking to a portrait of a fairy disguised as a human, like Artimis and Athena are most of the time.

All of the sudden I looked up and saw the portrait quickly open and close while two boys walked out. The two taller boys from the train walked out and the one with glasses continued talking.

" … And the Slytherins will never see it coming." And they both laughed. I made my move.

"Ahem, do you guys know the password?" I asked politely. They turned and looked surprised for a moment but hen regained composure.

"Yeah but we aren't telling you." The hot one sneered.

" Fine then can you at least tell me where the Slytherin common room is?" I pleaded. The one with the glasses replied and I could barley not smirk.

" Dungeons, why?" he asked? Well, because it is right into my trap.

"Because I am positive they will not be happy you are planning to throw stink bombs into all the rooms." Right where I want them.

"But we aren't, were throwing slime all over them." The hot one said. perfect.

"Well that's even better, so willing to tell me or should I tell the Slytherins both plans?" Ah, blackmail is fun. So is swimming, but back to the point.

Their mouths hung open and I laughed.

"You did fall into that one." They looked outrageous and it was funny.

They recovered fast.

"You wouldn't." The hot one said glaring.

"I would." I said. The one with glasses shot out his wand and tried to yell 'stupify' but I quickly shot up a shield to block the spell. I laughed.

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't be protected? My sister is an over protective fairy who is millions of years old. She is one of the last surviving royal fairies. I have powers from just being around her. You can't win. Tell me the password and you can go on your way." Goddess, people can be so annoying sometimes.

They told me the password and I walked into the common room, up to my room and into the only empty bed.

As soon as I closed my eyes I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

I woke up, tired as usual, and I wanted to fall back asleep, which isn't unusual, considering that I never sleep well at night. My sister's always joke about me being nocturnal. I forced myself to get up as fast as I could, because I knew if I gave myself the smallest amount of time I would never get up again. I also knew that in about 5 minutes I would be so hungry you will be able to hear my stomach all the way in Birr. I guess it will take at least that long to find the Great Hall because even though I am not a fairy yet, but I still have the directional sense of one.

I looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table across from me. 6:05 am. Good. That leaves me time to wander if I ever actually find the place to eat.

I got down in 7 minutes, which surprised me because I had absolutely no idea where I was going.

When I entered I recognized the red haired girl who was about my age from last year. I went over to talk to her, and seeing that her plate was still clean and empty I am guessing she had just beaten me down.

"Hey... I'm sorry, but I don't know your name." I said, sounding somewhat sheepish and hoping that she wasn't a snob.

She wasn't.

"It's okay. I'm Lily, Lily Evens, and it is nice to meet you Chasing." She said sounding nice and polite, but I didn't believe the whole I am innocent act. She was a red head. I have met many red heads in my life and none of them had a nice attitude, they all had tempers the size of Texas, wherever that is.

"Hey, can I hang out with you later, because I have absolutely no idea who anyone is or where anything is." I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Of course! And when classes are over do you want to come swimming with me, Alice and Margaret?" She asked sounding hopeful.

"Sure! Thank you so much." I said, hoping I could hide my back in my swimsuit.

All of a sudden the two boys from last night along with wolfie burst into the hall and headed towards us with antlers in front leading the group.

"Hey Lily-flower- what are _you_ doing here?" He asked with a disgusted tone in his voice.

I looked up at him, then to my bacon, then back to him.

"Well I am eating, it is one of those necessities for human beings you know." I replied dryly looking at him in a bored way. Wolfie chuckled.

He looked angry but before he could say anything Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"I am pleased to announce that even on such a short notice we still have found a replacement Defence against the Dark Arts teacher after last night's little mishap. I would like everyone to welcome back our very own Athena Winds who had the second highest grades in her NEWT year." Athena then walked in and everyone clapped then looked around scared for Artimis because it was a known fact that the two are never separate.

"And now I would like to recognize her sister Artimis as the defence assistant and Detention Master." He said loudly.

When I noticed that only three people had started clapping, Lily included, I stood up whistling, clapping and cheering."Wooh! Go Missy!" After that everyone else started clapping and she flashed her smile and the clapping instantly died down.

I sighed. The smile of a great carnivore.

Dumbledore sat down and the talking commenced and four of the teachers stood up with sheaf's of parchment.

The teacher who led us in last night walked up to me, Lily and the three retards.

"Well Lily, Remus, Potter and Black, I am assuming you four are taking all of the regular classes?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Yes Professor McGonagall." They all said in unison.

She turned to me.

"And I understand you will be taking all advanced courses and homework?" She directed towards me without looking up from filling out the other time tables.

Everyone gasped when they heard I was smart enough to take the advanced course, which to get into you need the highest possible grades and be able to name every important and not important event in history.

I nodded and she asked me what courses I would like to take and I replied.

"Can I take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, transfiguration of course, DADA, umm, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Advanced Dancing." I said at a moderate pace so she could get it all down.

"I am sorry but we do not offer dancing here." She said and I felt relieved.

"Oh thank Goddess. I hate dancing, but it is required at the Institute. Can I take Charms instead?" I asked.

"Yes, considering Charms is required here, they do have some odd things like that in Ireland don't they?" She mused and walked off to the next group of people.

I looked at the time table she had handed me and when I compared it to Lily's I noticed that I had an extra period, I guess it is to do the extra homework I will be getting.

I tried to start to finish my breakfast when I guess the suspense finally got to Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome, because all of sudden he burst out.

"You take advanced courses!"

"Yeah, that's what the conversation was just about smart one." I replied sarcastically. Did he have bad hearing or just a really bad memory?

"No it is just that you do not look like the brainy type." He sneered. Rude much.

"Oh and you look like you know tons." I said with a snarky tone. We will see how he likes that.

"Oh I can show you how much I know." He said with an obvious innuendo.

My back straightened with bad memories and it all started flooding in again.

I told Lily I wasn't hungry and that I will just walk around until class started. As I walked away I could hear Lily start to yell at Potter and Black for scaring me away when we were becoming friends. They sound like they are in her bad books by the way she picked up a fight with them so fast. Now there is the red headed temper I talked about earlier.

As quickly as I could I ran up to the portrait, how I found the way so fast I don't know and collapsed after I had barely gotten inside before the tears started to fall. I was lucky no one was there because I am sure I looked like a mess. I had avoided almost everyone on the way up so I guess they had already gone to classes. I had a free period right now so I knew it wouldn't be long until my luck ran out.

And then it did.

The portrait door opened quickly and soon I was pulled up into muscled arms and sat down on a chair in somebody's lap while they stroked my back, trying to calm me down. I was being rocked back and forth by some stranger while crying my eyes out. How lovely.

The stranger suddenly stood up while still carrying me and I felt him, well I suppose it was a him, considering the amount of muscle, walking up stairs.

He had to be really strong because even though I was short and did not weigh very much it must not be easy to pick up a 17 year old.

As I was being carried upstairs, I heard a door open and the stranger placed me on a bed and I heard him step away quietly.

"Shh, sleep it off, I will tell the teachers you got sick." Said a slightly familiar voice, although I couldn't place it, I listened and trusted it and within minutes he had left and I was asleep.

I woke up to someone yelling my name.

All of a sudden Lily and two others burst into the room looking scared.

"What is wrong?" I asked, my head hurting from crying so much.

"Oh chasing we were looking all over for you! During DADA we got a note from some anonymous stranger saying you were asleep up here. Your sisters were so scared! We have to go tell them you are okay." Lily said in one breath.

"It's okay guys, they probably already know by now and yeah I was sleeping all day I guess, I did not mean to but I guess I was more tired than I thought. I came to the common room and I just broke down then somebody..." I continued to tell them the strange story of what had happened and they immediately tried to figure this out.

"Hey lets continue this down at the lake, it is sunny out and I don't think the good weather will last this long." A tall brunette said, sounding very reasonable about it.

With that, we pulled on our swim suits and grabbed some towels from the closet in the awkward corner like thing across from the door.

On the way down to the beach we had made a conclusion. It was either Potter (whose first name is actually James), Black (whose name is actually Sirius), Frank (Alice's boyfriend), or Remus. Also known as the 7th year Gryffindor boys.

Margaret is voting on Sirius, because that would be romantic and apparently she is a fool for that kind of stuff. Alice is under the impression that it was Frank because he is so sweet and kind and caring. I am guessing that she likes him or is dating him. Lily agrees with Alice because I am under the impression that Lily hates the other three. Judging from my track record with them I have to agree with them.

"Well it can't be Remus because even though he is nice enough he doesn't look strong enough." Margaret says and suddenly I hear a scoff of disbelief from behind us.

We turn and find Rumus with a slight smile, Potter looking like he was the one who snorted and Black looking like he was about to laugh.

"Trust me sweetheart, Remus here can be an animal at night." Black said. The other two laughed and looked like they had just won something over me.

"Oh I don't doubt that. It's always the quite ones that lead to the real fun" I said and winked at Remus, causing him to splutter.

"She was joking. Do you guys want to come down to the lake with us? We will probably just sit and talk." Alice said sounding a little forced, like she was trying to stop something before it escalated to a fight. Good for her.

"Sure, but does she have to come?" He said as if I wasn't right there. After Lily's nod he continued. "Fine we will go if you go out with James." He said as if she would agree to that.

"No."

"Well I had to try." He said and James looked so down hearted for a second I actually felt sorry for him for a second.

As soon as we had put our towels down on the grassy knoll a dark haired boy came running up behind Alice, picked her up and then jumped of the short dock with her in his arms.

"That's Frank. The two are so close to dating we are about ready to lock them in a closet and not let them out until they start snogging." Lily said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"What's wrong Lily?" I ask her hoping it wouldn't sound intruding.

"It's just that they have everything they could ever want right there in front of them and they don't even notice. They are in love and they act like they are just friends but I know Alice likes him, she told us." Lily said looking wistfully.

"Really? Frank has liked Alice forever. Maybe we should lock them in a closet." James said, and I decided at that moment no matter what Lily thought of him, they will get married no matter what. I could bet my lucky necklace on it.

"Then I say we lock them in a closet and not let them out until they get so comfy with each other that they can't handle it." I said.

It was final. We were going to take a walk with Alice and the guys would take a walk with would accidently cross paths and two 7th years will be trapped in a closet until the snogging starts.

Alice and Frank get out of the water looking at each other like they were the only people in the world. They are defiantly in love.

"Hey Alice, do you want to go on a walk? The guys say they have to get Franks help with something, but they won't tell us." I ask, hoping she would believe me because I certainly wouldn't.

"We also have to talk about that thing we were talking about earlier, you know, before the guys interrupted." Lily said, sounding a lot more convincing than I did.

"Yeah sure. Bye guys." She said and we walked towards the castle.

By the time we had past the 9th closet we still hadn't seen the guys so I took a chance and sneezed, which was our secret signal to open the closet and grab her.

We had Alice shoved in the closet and had cast the silencing charm on the door just as the four boys rounded the corner.

"Hey Frank you'll never guess what's in the closet." I said sounding more convincing than earlier.

"What?" He said, sounding confused and almost excited, like what unknown couple was caught this week.

"You." I said, while Sirius and James shoved him in beside Alice and Lily opened and closed the door.

The banging continued until Margaret re-placed the silencing charm and locked the door on them.

"You sure the charm will hold?" Rumus asked sounding worried because he had just locked one of his friends in a broom closet with another one of his friends.

"Yes, of course it will. Now let's go get dinner and we can check on them then, you know they'll most likely be snogging when we get back, attraction works that way." Margaret said, sounding airy, but then I noticed something.

Ravenclaws eat with everyone else,that includes us. Apparently there are 5 Slytherin guys in our year, 4 Ravenclaws and 2 Hufflepuffs . The Slytherins are all evil and the Hufflepuffs just look ridiculous. I'm voting that she has a little crush on some poor little Ravenclaw.

Her emotions agreed that she was looking forward for something and that something made her very excited inside.

"Okay. Maybe we might see some Ravenclaws there." Her blush said enough and I promised myself we would talk about when the guys had gone and we were alone in the room.

"Of course the Ravenclaws will be there. No need to seem so excited." Sirius said, sounding almost grumpily.

What was with that? I had only tried to see if I was right about Margaret fancying a Ravenclaw. He had no right to get upset about anything.

About halfway through dinner Alice and Frank walked in holding hands and kissing every couple of steps, they looked absolutely adorable with Alice's short but cute look and Franks tall, muscled and ready to defend look.

"I guess that means you guys are a couple now. How did you guys get out, I was sure I would be the only one who would be able to break the spell?" Margaret said, sounding upset because her spell didn't work the way it was supposed to.

"Oh we wouldn't gotten out if it wasn't for your sister, Artimis. We were about to give up when she broke the door then showed us a glimpse of the future." Alice said, still looking at Frank. How cute.

"Remind me to pin her down next time we go hunting." I said in a very dry voice.

My chance came sooner than later.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing.

First class of the day.

Divination.

Absolutly useless. The class doesn't even teach you the right way. Everyone knows a real Seer only needs to touch your hand and the visions come flowing in. That's the reason I dip my hands in lemon juice in the mornings, it kills bacteria, makes your hands feel soft and stops Seers from barging into your future and past. I like to think the future should be blank and mysterious. If you know the future you can strive to achieve it and fail, then it would be all for nothiong and your life may be ruined. You may also not like the future so you try to change it.

It never happens the way. You just either prolong the damage and pain or you speed it up. The fates are cruel that way. Trust me.

Plus if you don't know the future than you can be yourself and not worry about things that don't even matter that much. Like pain, destruction, anger, loss, and death.

But I prefer to look on the bright side.

Of course the crack-pot professor had to put me beside Potter.

That might just work with a plan I had last night. I like to call it plan to get two people who obviously love each other together without dying in the process.

I have mad naming skills, unlike my father, who named his child Chasing.

I leaned over the small table that most likely used to be in someones living room.

"I know how you can get together with Lily. You two belong together, trust me, I know these things." I said. Even though I have the worst taste in men for myself, I personally got all my friends dates and unless the owl hasn't made it yet, they are still all dating the same person.

Unfortunatly the professor chose that moment to make me miserable. James did not even have the chance to respond.

All of a sudden Brooks grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

"Beware child. You and the one you love will die horrible and painfull deaths if you keep up your way of life. I warn you that the fates are plotting against you." She said in a misty voice, aiming for mysterious, I think.

"Hmm, been there done that, couple hundred times. You have to try more than that to scare me away." I said, earning shocked glances from everyone who wasn't silenced by Brooks' vaugue prediction.

"Excuse me I must consult the Oracle." She said, not speaking to anyone in particular.

"You may leave now, miss Winds, if you please. Detention on the first two Wednesdays of the month." She said.

I took it as permission to leave. So did Black, apparently, because I noticed him following me two minutes after I left the tower.

The portrait was just about to close when Sirius stepped in.

"What the hell did you say to James." He said angrily.

"What's it to you? Jealous? Or maybe you are being protective of your best friend, But I see you are more like brothers than friends. I don't see why it concerns you, after all, you are just the friend who has never felt true love from a woman, not even you mother. You've had obsession from the girls who see your good looks on the outside, but you've never felt love because of what's inside have you?" Iasked mockingly, laughing at how easy it was to see inside of him, to open up his heart.

He looked angry, no, scratch that, furious.

"Don't you dare act like you know me. Don't expect me to know you and don't ever assume you know what my mother was like." He said, pushing me against the wall and getting all to close for comfort.

The images started flashing through my mind without my accord and I could practically feel the look of fear that flashed over my face. I could fell him all over me and all of a sudden his hair went light blande and his eyes got darker and darker.

I couldn't help it. I was panting as I tried as hard as I could to get away but when he saw how panicked I looked he backed away, looking confused as I bolted past and ran up the stairs and slamed the room door and collapsed on my bed. I started chocking out sobs then stopped myself and I grabbed my spandex shorts and bright blue tank top from the bottom of my trunk.

I slipped them on with a sports bra and jogged down the stairs, wiping any excess tears away from my eyes as I hit the bottom of the steps and something hard and alot taller than me.

I smothered a scream as the thing wraped it's arms around me to hold me while I almost tripped down the last step from the surprise.

"What the hell are you doing? You don't just creep out at the end of staircases and wait to scare people!" I yell, seeing the person who might actually be the bane of my existance if he keeps up the whole touchy feely thing.

I pushed away and walked up a couple of steps to put a safe distance in between the two of us, although I am sure he would still have no problem at all if he reached out with those arms of his.

"Stop yelling so loud, I'm right here. What was with earlier, you looked like I was the boogeyman. You weren't afraid were you?" He asked tentatively. He almost sounded sincere. If I didn't know he was a guy I would have believed him, but I did, so I didn't believe him.

"LIke you care. It's not your buisness so don't expect an answer, so just leave me alone." I said with a slightly raised voice, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

"Well maybe I won't let you leave untill you tell me. Then you'll have to tell me if you want to to do anything before class after lunch. I know we both don't have class now and lunch isn't mandatory so your friends will think you fell asleep or are studying so they will only expect you at class." He said, sounding oh so full of himself. Time to knock him down a few pegs.

I started going into flirt mode, hoping he would be more confused or distracted than turned on or excited.

I batted my eyelashes and flipped and twirled hair, which I hoped looked good because I had never flirted with a guy before. I stuck my not normally sized chest out towards him a bit. Honestly, it's not fair, most girls get small chests that don't require about five sports bras to fight down and I get one that would look normal sized. If I was about a foot taller.

I walked slowly down the stairs towards him, still twirling my hair.

I twirled his tie in my fingers, almost an inch away.

"Whay's wrong? Scared?" I said, my voice dripping with fake sympathy. He took the course I was hoping he would and he gulped and took a step back, confused by my sudden change of demeanor. I smiled, pushed past him and ran towards the window. He grabbed at me and caught my waist but I wiggled out of his grip and jumped onto the window sill. I turned back to look at him and was surprised at his face.

It showed fear. He was actually scared for me. No, it couldn't be. He was just probably scared he would be inconvenienced by the time he would have to give up if I died.

"You don't want to do this." He said, hoping to convince me not to jump.

"Oh but I really do." I said back to him.

I smiled as I fell back.

He jumped at me, as if he could catch me from that distance and watched as my arms became feathered and I got smaller and smaller untill I was a falcon.

I heard a loud ' damn it!' and smiled to myself as I landed on the ground, ready to wander around untill luch was over and everyone gathered in the great hall.

Lunch passed soundly and when Sirius and the rest of that group came to sit down, Sirius sat right beside me, as close as you could get and when no one was watching he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"If you ever do that again I will have to teach you to listen when I say stop."

I took that as an open invitation to snort and say my own peice.

"As if Black."

After that luch and the rest of the day passed quickly and nothing alarmed me, not even Sirius staring at me when he thought I wasn't watching.

After about an hour of work I sighed and told the girls I was going to bed and I packed up my things and left the commen room.

_**Sirius pov**_

I was sitting on the couch thinging about the day that past when I heard a slight sound from the girls stair cases and when I turned I saw possibly the hottest sound in the world.

Chasing Winds giggled. In her tight spandex shorts from earlier and an even more revealing shirt.

"Like what you see?" she asked. Oh man she was making me hot.

I stood up and walked towards her and she grabbed my tie like this morning and pulled me down the one of the best kisses I had ever had. All of a sudden she had dropped to her knees and was pulling down my fly.

A stream of water hit my face.

"Get the hell up padfoot, breakfast time." James yelled. I heard Frank groan and swear and prongs while I looked around.

No commen room, no Chasing, and definitely no short spandex shorts.

I groaned my self and noticed the state of my downward zone. I moaned a bit more and walked over to the bathroom to take care of my problem.

_Hope you liked it! Sorry about the innapropriet part at the end, my friend came over and helped a bit and she started saying how he is a teenage boy, not a mary sue, he needs to think like a teenage boy so she was basically back seat driving for this chapter._

_Tell me what you think and if you have any criticism please share, it really does help you become a better writer._

_Adios, good-bye, see ya lator, love all my fans, have an awesome day. _


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius POV

Prongs lied to me. It wasn't time for breakfast, it was two in the morning.

Apparently Lily and Winds were told something of a likewise manner because they were confused at the darkness and lack of people. As soon as Lily saw James she turned to Margaret and Alice and asked them what was going on and why us guys were here.

"Because were are going to play some games because it is Friday night, well, actually Saturday morning if you want to nit pick, but we are going to have fun and celebrate Fluffy being here for school, and also to hang out with Frank." Alice said, who this 'Fluffy' girl was, I don't know but I hope she is hot.

"Who is Fluffy? Is that supposed to be a nick mame?" James asked, clearing up my question by Magarets response.

"That is what we are going to call Chasing from now on, since her real name is kinda lame, no offence fluffy." Margaret said.

"Where the hell did you get Fluffy from?" I said, sounding confused.

"I sneezed. And it was either Fluffy or Flapjack, so you can see why I chose Flufy." Chasing said, I guess that means I get to annoy the hell out of her by calling her a name she thaught only the girls would ever call her.

"What does sneezing have to do with a nick name?" I ask, not sure if I want to know the answer.

"Well when she sneezed she turned into this scary looking panther, all black with slightly lighter patch circle things on her." Margaret answered.

"They are called rossettes, Marg, not 'patch circle things', do you want me to school you on animal psychology?" She said, making it sound as if it should be obvious.

"Well not everyone is- wait, what does animal psychology- I don't even want to know anymore." Remus said, sounding like he was being conflicted by his confusion and his fear of just what my answer might be.

"Absolutly nothing my fellow illeagal creature, now lets get on with these games, they involve drinking, right?" She asked.

After a shocked gasp from Lily and a look from Alice she defended hor question.

"What? I'm Irish."

**Chasing POV**

I looked around the circle of seventh years. After four games filled with drinking and four sober potions stolen from the potions master, we could only think of two more games to play, never have I ever and truth or dare.

We started with never have I ever.

"Never have I ever drunk so much I couldn't walk before this point." Lily said, laughing slightly, more like a giggley sound.

All of the boys and I took a drink.

" Never have I ever traveled through time and space." Margaret said that one, and this time I was the the olnly one who took a drink.

They all looked at me and I just smiled.

"Well you have met my sisters before haven't you" I said, and everyone nodded as if that was a good enough explaination.

No one really got drunk again before my turn came.

"Never have I ever not been in a relationship where Ididn't regret everything sooooo much," I said, and to clear things up I just said "or had a really bad break up." After that everyone took a drink and Black even took two.

"My turn." Black said, while swaying slightly. " Never have I ever killed someone."

I was the only one who took a drink.

"Explain! Hw could you have killed someone!" Lily exclaimed.

"It was a long time ago and it was a very, very bad man. That's all that you need to know now." I said, putting a mask on my face so no one could see my true emotions.

"Let's just change games, okay?"

"Okay." We all agreed to Margaret, who made a great mediator.

"Okay. I'll go first." Black said. "Winds, truth or dare."

"Truth please Black." I chose, thinking back to my last dare, which definatly killed my longing to pick dare for the future.

"Alright. Who was the man you killed and why did you kill him, and where was it." Black asked, looking triumphant, like he had just won something over me.

Frank gasped as I put a not that upset over it look on my face.

"Dominic Hortinov. He raped and murdered 27 little girls and deserved to die. Moscow, Russia, early 1600's." I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody. I've been looking at the reviews and noticed that Water vs. Fire has left a positive review to every single one of these chapters. I want to say thank you. It is really appreciated and You are the reason I took the time today to write this chapter, hope you like it!

Sirius P.O.V.

After Fluffy's confession it was pretty much called for that we broke the party up and all went back upstairs, all except for her. She kind of had ths blank look on her face, like she was trying to make a major dicision and she walked out of the common room, saying that she will be back by morning. She was most likely directing the last the girls, seeing as she didn't like any of us guys.

When the rest of the guys were upstairs, I told Prongs that I was going to got to the loo, and not to wait up for me. When he had closed his bed drapes, I opened his trunk and dug around untill I found the cloak. The invisability cloak, not like a normal one or something.

As I took the map from Remus's bedside table, I tiptoed out of the room and as soon as the door was closed, I started running, so fast that I ran straight into the common room door, before the door could even open. I stepped through the door when it finally opened and kept on running untill I saw a young looking girl, way too young to be in Hogwarts, walking slowly, every little while, twirling so I could see a smile on her face. As she twirled, she slowly got taller untill she was almost a foot taller than she was before and her curls turned red and not to soon after that, she was extreamly short, with blonde curls, bouncing with every step, and when she twirled, she looked about six.

I think I was getting a headache with all of the new faces and sizes and colours. Who was it? The only one who could change apperance like that would be my cousin Dora, but she would't be able to change her height that fast. Dora, if she let's you call her that, insists on being called Tonks, and she won't take no for an answer, can change her hair colour and facial apperance in the snap of a finger, but height changes were hard on her.

The young girl had turned the corner and when I tried to follow her I saw her slip into the DADA classroom and I rushed to follow her. I barely made it through the door before it had closed and I saw Fluffy run down the steps that led from the office\bedroom and grab the once again little girl.

"Are you trying to scare me to death! You don't go missing and not tell anyone where you are going! You just don't do that to someone! Do you want me dead? That's what scaring somebody to death does to a person! " Fluffy was checking all over the lttle girl, who had helped by stopping changing every five seconds.

"Good job Artimis, you've put Chase into hysterics. Now she won't calm down for at least an hour! You remember what happened last time she got this worked up. I don't think anybody could forget what happened." Athena was on full out mother mode going from worried to being relieved that Fluffy was finally calming down a bit.

"Oh my goddess."

Fluffy had moved to sit ontop of the large desk in the front of the classroom and was fidgeting with her hands and staring at them.

"Oh dear, let's get her up to bed." Both of the older sisters, the girl I followed I was guessing was Artimis, grabbed either of her arms and led her up the stairs she had came running down a few moments ago.

"Shhh, it's okay sweetie. You're safe now. He won't hurt you anymore." Athena was whispering in a tone that you wouldn't think one would whisper in.

He. Who is this he they are talking about. Maybe it's the he she said during the game earlier. The one she killed.

It felt wierd saying she killed somebody, she seemed too innocent, too scared to be a killer. Especially after seeing her cry. She wasn't supposed to know that I was the one who helped her that day. I heard the girls talking about it, trying to find out who it was, but they figured it was Frank, and that he wasn't saying anything, to protect her feelings, or something like that. They didn't even spend a minute thinking it might have been me. They thought I would have used it against her, blackmailed her into doing something or tell everybody she broke down crying.

It was actually a bad wake up call, if they thought I would be mean enough to do something like that. It made me feel like my cousins, how they would do anything to get to somebody to cause them pain. If you see somebody who needs help, you don't blackmail them and try to cause them pain, you help them, and if they don't know who you are, the better, because then they don't try to repay you. Not so they owe you something, but because if you help somebody, it should be because it's the right thing to do. If you help people so they will do something, it's not helping, it's being nice, but expecting them to do something for you.

Saying that didn't make much sense, but I get the meaning out of my small little inner mind talk. I hope I'm not going crazy though, because talking to yourself is a sign of going crazy. I read that in a healers pamphlete once, but anyways, my sanity doesn't matter at the moment.

Now that I know Fluffy, Chase, or whateveryou want to call her is safe, it's time to head back up to the dormitories.

As I was walking around, taking the senic route, I passed Peeves three times and Filch and Mrs. Norris twice and each time I was thankful for the cloak, becuase detention really wasn't on my plans for right now.

When I convinced the Fat Lady to let me in, I snuck upstairs, returned to cloak and map and climbed into my bed as I fell asleep to Prongs' snoring.


End file.
